


Around You

by hurtfulknife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: "Why was I so awkward around you?"Sooyoung reminisces her awkward relationship with Haseul, and when the two used to dislike each other's presence.(this is a oneshot that i wrote 2 months ago that i will add chapters to later on if there is a demand. the subsequent chapters will be more reminiscing of the past but in chronological order.)





	Around You

**Author's Note:**

> note: the bolded words are a flashback

Sooyoung always found Haseul annoying. She didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to because she knew they’d be living together for years and be together practically every day. She’d stare at Haseul and think she was annoying, but still admired her skill and personality. _Why is she annoying? _

They’ve known each other for a few weeks and Sooyoung was in the process of debuting. On the days of filming her MVs and photoshoots, whenever she saw Haseul she felt so self-conscious, like as if Haseul was judging her. Why was it only Haseul? She was fine with the rest of the girls, but why was it difficult to be around Haseul.

**She recalls one night when Haseul knocked on her door. “Hey Sooyoung, can I talk to you?”**

**Sooyoung nodded and Haseul went to sit beside her, which Sooyoung frowned at. _We aren’t that close for you to just sit on my bed_, Sooyoung wanted to say but held it in. She didn’t want to make their relationship any worse.**

**“What is it, Haseul?”**

**Haseul nervously pouted her lips and looked around the room, clearly avoiding looking at her. Sooyoung was getting anxious and very slightly annoyed at Haseul’s presence in her room. Can’t she just say what’s bothering her?**

**“Haseul?”**

**“Okay,” Haseul looked at her directly suddenly, which almost made Sooyoung jump. “Sooyoung, I don’t usually do this because I don’t want to seem rude, but you and I will be living together for a long time and I just want to know.”**

**“What is it?” Sooyoung blinked as she watched Haseul ramble on.**

**“Why do you hate me?”**

**Sooyoung could feel her face drain of colour, and stiffened. She held her breath in in surprise before replying. “Why do you think that I hate you, Haseul?”**

**“Sooyoung… I can see you glare at me. I can feel how awkward you are when you know I’m around. I can’t possibly think you like me.”**

**Sooyoung didn’t know where to begin. She didn’t hate Haseul but she wasn’t sure if she liked her either. **

**“Sooyoung? You really hate me that much?” Haseul said as she watched Sooyoung frown at her.**

**“No!” Sooyoung accidentally said too loud making Haseul flinch. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I mean, no I don’t hate you. Haseul, I don’t know how I feel about you.”**

**Haseul intently watched Sooyoung as she replied.**

**“I just... I think you and I just don’t have good chemistry. We like different things. But I do admire you. I like you, I think,” Sooyoung rambled.**

**“Hmm...” Haseul hummed. “I think I agree with you, then. We seem like we’re in very different worlds. But why do you not like me? I’ll try to change myself.”**

**“No, Haseul. Why would you do that? That’s bad of me to ask from you! Just be yourself.”**

**“But I want us to get along. Just tell me what you don’t like. I’ll work on it.”**

**“Okay... But don’t change yourself,” Sooyoung stared at Haseul in the eyes and she nodded. “It’s not something I dislike, I just feel like you’re a bit... Very very little amount of annoying to me? Just to me, okay.”**

**“Oh... So I’m annoying...”**

**“Haseul, no. I don’t mean that... Please...”**

**“Well, I asked for it so I’ll listen.”**

**“Sorry... It’s probably just me who thinks you are annoying but I find you annoying because I see so much talent from you. I can’t compete with your vocals, but you work so hard and have such a good personality that I feel like nothing is lacking with you...”**

**Sooyoung looked up to see Haseul raising an eyebrow at her. “So you’re just lying now, Sooyoung? You can’t say I’m annoying and back out of it by trying to compliment me… That’s it, I’m done.”**

**Haseul got up to walk away and Sooyoung sighed. “Haseul, I meant it.”**

**Haseul and Sooyoung didn’t speak to each other for a few days, which was obvious to the other girls as they could see that they were purposely ignoring each other. **

She smiled sadly while thinking of it. _I can’t believe I let it get like that. Now Haseul and I are so close. Even though she has questionable taste._

Everyone had gone to their rooms probably asleep while Sooyoung was sprawled out on the sofa in front of the tv. She felt like travelling, so she searched up some things on their smart tv and ended up watching an old episode of KBS’ Battle Trip with Lovelyz’ Jisoo and Mijoo.

_Oh, aren’t Haseul and I a bit like them? Now, I kinda wanna try travelling with her._

Just as she thought that, a door creaked open. She looked up to see a small figure approaching from the 1/3 unit’s room.

“Hello?” Haseul’s raspy sleepy voice called out.

“You’re up?”

“Sooyoung? Why are you still up?” Haseul asked as she approached the sofa.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I started watching Battle Trip,” Sooyoung sat up to make space for Haseul. “Do you want to watch it with me? It’s a Taiwan episode with Mijoo and Jisoo.”

Haseul sat down beside her with little to no space in between, “Lovelyz?”

“Yeah...”

They sat quietly as they watched it, commenting and reacting to the various things shown on the screen.

After the 1h clip ended, Sooyoung looked at Haseul who was already looking at her.

“Wh- why are you looking at me like that?”

Haseul slightly smiled as she held her hand up to touch Sooyoung’s cheek. Haseul felt Sooyoung’s cheek warm up. “Did I ever tell you I like you?”

Sooyoung’s eyes slightly widened and she struggled to reply.

“You’re so pretty, Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung blinked and laughed awkwardly, while taking Haseul’s hand to hold it. “You too, Haseul.”

“I’m what?”

“You’re beautiful,” Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“I know,” Haseul smirked and went to quickly peck Sooyoung’s cheek and get up from the sofa.

Sooyoung blinked in surprise. “Haseul! Come back here!”

“Shh! The girls are sleeping,” Haseul turned back to shush her.

“Let’s go on a trip together one day!” Sooyoung suddenly blurted out.

Haseul turned around and smiled,”Of course, Sooyoungie. Let’s go everywhere together. Let’s go into orbit together.”

Sooyoung cringed,”Yeah this is why we don’t click. Your humour...”

Haseul went up to Sooyoung to slap her arm, ”Go to sleep!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please leave comments about your thoughts and feelings, and if you want a sequel.


End file.
